


Embrujado

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comenzó poco a poco, de forma sutil, pero se hicieron más frecuentes e innegables con el tiempo.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Haunted" de MurkyMuse<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3760444</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrujado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760444) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



Comenzó poco a poco, de forma sutil, pero se hicieron más frecuentes e innegables con el tiempo. A veces Zeno se despertaba con la fragancia residual de hibisco y medicina en su bufanda. Veía destellos de brumas y sombras por el rabillo del ojo. Había una silueta familiar en las calles de la ciudad que se desvanecía cuando la multitud pasaba. El sonido de su nombre hacía eco a través de los arboles justo más allá de la luz de la fogata.

“… Ze… no… Zeno…”

_Zeno… ese es un nombre fácil de recordar._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel entonces? ¿Un par de años? ¿Unas pocas décadas? ¿Había pasado ya un siglo? Zeno no estaba seguro. El tiempo parecía deslizarse a través de sus dedos como agua corriente. El dragón atizó la hoguera con un palo, con un ceño persistente en sus labios. No quería olvidar su voz, incluso si eso significaba cuestionar su cordura.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno caminaba por el camino, la lluvia caía desde el cielo gris. El sonido de pisadas chapoteando en el barro se duplicó. Zeno se detuvo. Los otros pasos dieron otras cuantas pisadas y después de detuvieron. El dragón se dio la vuelta para no ver nada más que el rastro de sus huellas en el barro.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo cuidadosamente. Los pasos continuaron siguiéndole.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Él no ha vuelto?”

“No crees que se haya perdido ¿verdad?”

“En una noche fría como esta…”

Zeno estaba viajando a través de un pequeño pueblo cuando escuchó la conversación. Un joven niño aparentemente había desaparecido en el bosque. Una tormenta de nieve estaba soplando; una gruesa capa de blanco ya estaba cubriendo el suelo. El pueblo no podía enviar un grupo de búsqueda, y había pocas esperanzas de que el niño fuera capaz de sobrevivir. Sin decir una palabra Zeno dejó la comodidad del pueblo para pasear por el bosque.

El viento aullaba y un poco de frío se colaba por su abrigo y su ropa. Los grandes copos de nieve se convirtieron en una neblina blanca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de él estuviera temblando violentamente con las manos y los pies entumecidos. Sin embargo, él no se estaba preocupando por su propia condición en ese momento. Zeno llamó al niño desaparecido.

“… eno, por aquí…”

Un susurro en su oído hizo que se tensara en estado de shock. El dragón se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver una figura con una bufanda verde correr dentro de un matorral. Zeno persiguió a la figura, vislumbrándola aparecer y desparecer entre los árboles. Finalmente él terminó en un claro. El niño perdido estaba allí; acurrucándose en un refugio improvisado mal hecho con los labios azules y los ojos cerrados. Zeno corrió al lado del niño tirando de su capa para envolverla a su alrededor.

“Oye, muchacho, tientes que mantenerte despierto. Está bien.”

El muchacho parpadeó hacia él. “La bella señora me dijo que la ayuda estaba en camino. También tenía una bufanda como esta.”

Zeno se miró la bufanda. Esa no era la de ella –esa era otra cosa que había sido arruinada por el tiempo- pero era casi idéntica. El dragón exhaló lentamente.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Ya era primavera antes de que Zeno sintiera su presencia de nuevo. Mientras caminaba por un camino polvoriento, volvió a oír el sonido de un juego extra de pasos detrás de él. Él cerró los ojos y por un breve momento fue capaz de fingir que estaba en un tiempo y lugar diferentes.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Zeno te ha traído un regalo hoy.”

El dragón había llegado a uno de los pequeños templos a las afueras de una ciudad. Él había encontrado una zona aislada en el jardín con arbustos florecientes de hibiscos. Zeno encendió el incienso con manos expertas. Una bocanada de humo flotó en el aire, hacia el cielo. Después de ver el humo que salía durante un momento, él colocó un lirio al lado del incienso.

“¡Me encanta!”

Ella de repente estaba delante de él, parecía que había descendido del cielo. Los extremos de la bufanda ondeaban detrás de ella como vivas alas coloreadas. Su sonrisa era brillante y alegre como él la recordaba.

“Kaya.”

 


End file.
